We Have Your Brother
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: Eddy's Brother Chris is being help hostage and he must get fifty million dollars in less than thrity two hours or else. Eddy must team up with both friends and enemies to help save his brother, but will they succeed? THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Please R&R!
1. The Package

Ch

**Ch.1**

**The Package**

It's been a while since I've written something for Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I had to make a rough guess, I'd say this fic will be about nine chapters long and I hope to update this fic every Saturday. Please R&R!

* * *

It was another warm, sunny afternoon at Peach Creek. Kevin was working on his bike in his driveway, Rolf was feeding his animals, while Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, and Jonny stood in the lane, gazing at a small version of a Ferris wheel.

"Come one come all," began Eddy. "Come and ride Crazy Ed's Ferris wheel! Only twenty five cents for five minutes!"

Jonny took a couple steps forward, eagerness flowing through him. "Check it out Plank! Wanna ride it?"

Sarah, as usual, remained skeptical. "How do we know this piece of junk isn't just gonna break down as soon as we pay up?"

"There's no need for such concern Sarah," said Double D. "I've made sure the Ferris wheel has undergone several safety checks."

Jimmy tugged on the younger girl's arm. "Come on Sarah, this is one of the only rides I don't throw up on!"

Nazz shrugged hopped in line. "I guess I wouldn't mind going on a ride." Each of the kids took out a quarter, dropping it into Eddy's jar, leaving Eddy drooling with utter happiness as Double D helped the kids get loaded into their cars.

Eddy hurried over to Ed, who was hooked into a treadmill-like contraption. "You're up Monobrow!"

"Ookie dokie Eddy!" said Ed as he began to walk quickly on the treadmill. As he began to walk, the Ferris wheel began to turn at a steady pace, cheers of joy ringing from the kids.

"This is it Double D," said Eddy as he continued to gaze at his profit. "All Ed has to do is keep walking for a few minutes and its jawbreaker city!"

"Gertrude! Stop this instant!" The kids looked over to see Rolf chasing after one of his chickens down the lane.

A crazed look grew in Ed's eyes. "Chicken!" He ran as fast as he could, but since he was hooked into the treadmill contraption, he wasn't going anywhere. Unfortunately for the kids on the Ferris wheel, they were spinning round and round rapidly at unfathomed speeds until the gears counldn't take it any longer. The bolts broke loose, shooting the Ferris wheel straight into the air.

"Oh dear, this is not good!" Double D said as he trembled with worry.

Eddy, however, simply shrugged. "Huh, wouldn't wanna be them. Let's split and get some jawbreakers!" As they exited the lane, Eddy stopped suddenly, causing Double D to bump into him while Ed merely knocked the both of them over.

The smallest Ed shot Ed an icy glare before looking back at the street, a mail car driving down the street. "It's finally here!" He sprinted down the street towards his house, followed by his two friends.

"What are you talking about Eddy?" asked Double D, panting between words. "What's here?"

"Maybe it's the squirrel/otter hybrids of sector Q!" exclaimed Ed happily.

Eddy yanked the mailbox open. "No stupid, it's the latest issue of Bikini Babes! I gotta hide it before my parents find it!" As he looked inside the mailbox, however, Eddy growled with anger. "What the heck is this?" He took out the only contents of the mailbox: a small package.

Double D scratched his sock head in confusion. "I haven't the foggiest, but it has your name on it."

Eddy swiftly opened his package, revealing his gift. "Who sent me a DVD? Maybe it's a special video issue of Bikini Babes! Come on boys, let's drool over some hotties before we drool over the jawbreakers!"

* * *

The boys were soon sitting in front of Eddy's TV, Double D blushing slightly. "Um, I'm not sure if I should be watching this…"

"Don't be such a sissy Sockhead," sneered Eddy as he flipped the TV on. "Just sit back, relax, and…what the…?" Instead of skimpy-dressed woman, a cloaked figure sat in an armchair, which was difficult to see due to the dark background.

"Hello Eddy," said the figure, his voice low and chilling. "Do you know who I am?"

"Crackalodower, dark warlord of the lava mines of the doom solar system?" Ed guessed.

The man got out of his chair. "I'm the one who holds your brother captive." He walked over to the other side of the room, where a tall male was unconscious in shackles.

"That guy looks like your brother Eddy," said Ed.

"Ed, that _is_ Chris!" shouted Double D.

Eddy, however, chuckled nervously. "Come on guys, this is probably some prank my brother and his college buddies are pulling."

The man took out a gun, holding it against his brother's head. "I could simply kill him right now if I wanted to. It's quite tempting really." After a few tense seconds, he lowered the gun. "But I won't get anything but a quick rush of satisfaction. I have a simple task for you. If you wish to see your brother again, then bring fifty million dollars to the Lingston hotel in Lemon Brook by midnight tomorrow."

"Fifty million dollars?" shouted the three in unison.

"Good luck," said the man before he sat back in his chair. "And by the way, if you don't ant your house to blow up, you better take the DVD out and dispose of it in the next thirty seconds." Without further ado, the screen went blank.

"Can we watch it again?" asked Ed.

"Shut up Ed!" shouted Eddy as he grabbed the DVD out of the DVD player. "Double D, think of something!"

Double D couldn't stop shaking as he tried his best to think. "I-I'm going to need a minute…"

"We don't have a minute!" snapped Eddy angrily. "We have twenty seconds!"

"I'll eat it!" said Ed as he went to take the DVD, but Double D stepped in front of him.

"Then you would blow up!" spat Double D. Eddy released a growl of displeasure as he rushed for the front door. Swinging it open, he chucked the DVD as far as he could, which happened to be where Kevin was standing.

Double D's eyes went as wide as a dinner plate as he watched the CD plummet towards Kevin. "Kevin, look out!"

"Shut up dorks!" shouted Kevin as he drew his attention away from his bike. However, he soon saw the DVD flying towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way, the DVD bouncing off the bike and clattering to the ground.

Kevin dusted himself off, gritting his teeth. "What was that for do…?" The DVD detonated, the explosion sending Kevin several yards away. Bike shrapnel flew everywhere, one of the wheels nearly missing the Eds while the handlebars crashed through the window. The Eds stood in utter silence, watching both the charred remains of the bike and Kevin groaning in pain.

A dumb expression split Ed's features. "Cool."

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter! Please R&R!


	2. Help

**Ch.2**

**Help**

I'm glad I've gotten o many hits so far with this fic. Hopefully I'll be getting a lot more of those and some reviews too. Please R&R!

* * *

The Ed stood in Double D's garage, standing before Rolf, Kevin, who was covered in bandages, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, and Jonny, who were still mad that they got swindled out of there money. Double D stepped forward, clearing his throat before starting.

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming," began Double D.

"Shut it dork!" spat Kevin, wincing slightly as he made a fist. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't beat the crud outta you!"

"Because my brother needs our help!" shouted Eddy as he gritted his teeth.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I bet this is just another stupid scam."

Eddy shook hi head. "Well it's not! My brother's being held hostage!"

"Then prove it!" ordered Jimmy.

Double D chuckled nervously. "We previously had proof, but the DVD exploded."

"Yeah, it was cool!" exclaimed Ed.

Nazz hook her head disapprovingly. "Excuses aren't gonna get you anywhere."

"Gogo Nazz girl speaks the truth!" exclaimed Rolf as he exited hi seat. "If the deceiving Ed boys are finished, Rolf must clean the turnips."

Eddy dove at the foreign male, grabbing his leg. "Come on, I'll do anything!"

"What' that Plank?" asked Jonny as he placed his ear against the piece of wood. "Plank says Eddy can take that offer and shove it where the sun don't shine!"

Ed scratched hi head in confusion. "The Underworld?"

"Look, my brother's gonna die if you guys don't help us!" shouted Eddy. "Do you honestly think this is something I'd make up?"

A unanimous response rang out from the kids. "Yes!"

"Well I'm not lying!" growled the shortest Ed. He got on his hands and knees. "I'll do anything and I mean _anything_ if you help me! Whatever you want, just name it!"

Nazz was the first to respond after a period of silence. "Well, this is your brother you're talking about. I'll help, but only if you give back the money you scammed out of Jonny, Sarah, Jimmy, and me."

"Yeah, sure," replied Eddy, digging through his pockets until he produced the quarters needed for his payment.

"For your service to Rolf," began Rolf. "You must shovel the manure from Rolf's yard for a month."

"And after I help you, you have to dress up in girl clothing and have a tea party with me and Jimmy and you can't talk," said Sarah with a smug look on her face as Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Plank and I want you to make us a huge fruit salad!" exclaimed Jonny.

Kevin smiled wickedly as he thought of the perfect punishment. "As for me, you have to act as a speed bump for bike for a full hour!"

Eddy's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Oh come on!"

"Eddy, I suggest you do what they say," said Double D. "You're brother's fate is at stake!"

"Okay fine, I'll do it!" shouted Eddy. "Just tell them the plan Sockhead."

Double D nodded as he grabbed a piece of chalk and began to draw on the chalkboard. "Alright, this might take a while, so if you need to use the bathroom, I suggest you do so." He shot an icy glare at Ed. "And I mean _in_ the bathroom this time Ed."

* * *

Double D placed the chalk down. "Alright, any questions?" The rest of the kids sat with shocked expressions on their faces.

Jonny was the first to speak up. "Um, is this legal?"

"I'm afraid it isn't," replied Double D. "As much as I support following the rules, I'm afraid desperate times call for desperate measures."

"We could go to jail for this!" Jimmy exclaimed nervously. "Or die, or both!"

"Just because it could happen, doesn't mean it will!" spat Eddy. "So, who's ready to save my brother?"

* * *

Yes, not as long or action-packed as the last chapter, but there'll be plenty of action in the next chapter. I hope you liked the chapter! Please R&R!


	3. The Heist

Ch

**Ch.3**

**The Heist**

I'm sorry if I seem a bit distracted today, but I just got my driver's permit! Hopefully I can use my happiness and use it to fuel my creative juices. Please enjoy the latest chapter and R&R!

* * *

Peach Creek National Bank had closed hours ago, only a few guards inside. Instead of doing their job, the guards stared at the TV screen in the break room, watching a film not meant for a child's eyes.

"Ugh, this bra is so uncomfortable!" whined one of the actresses. "I might as well take it off!" She fumbled with the straps for a few seconds before a smile came to her face. "Oh, there we g…" the screen went blank, the room loosing all light.

"Oh come on!" whined one of the guards. "That's one of the best parts!"

One of the other guards turned to him. "Don't worry, the back up power should be on soon."

* * *

Outside the bank, a van was parked by the curb across the street.

Double D gave Jonny the thumbs up. "I've disabled the main power source. You've got about a minute before the back up power switches on."

"Let's go Plank!" exclaimed Jonny as he grabbed his wooden friend, running to the bank. Climbing up on of the decorative pillars, he sprayed the lens of the security camera with black spray paint. With less than forty-five seconds left, he ran up the pillar on the other side, repeating the process. After climbing back down the pillar, he walked over to the large window. "Okay, now it's your turn to help Plank." Swinging the piece of wood, the window shattered to pieces.

A small group of guards exited the break room, wondering what the noise was. Although it was dark, they could see a boy holding a piece of wood making their way to the only security camera inside the bank. "Hey, come back here!"

Before the guards could pursue Jonny, the sound of more breaking glass reached their ears. Turning their attention to the entrance, they could see Kevin and Rolf making their way inside. Ed soon joined his friends, making an Ed-shaped hole in the wall as he entered.

With the guards distracted by the three kids, Jonny made his way up another decorative pillar, spray painting the final camera not a moment too soon. "We did it Plank!" exclaimed Jonny as the power flipped back on.

"What the…? They're just a bunch of kids!" said one of the guards.

"Whatever, just stop them!" shouted another guard as he charged at Jonny. He was quickly stopped as Jonny whacked him over the head with Plank.

Another guard set his sights on Kevin, launching a right hook at the red-capped kid. Ducking in the nick of time, Kevin retaliated with an uppercut, causing the guard to stagger backwards. Before the guard could completely recover, Kevin delivered a drop kick to the guard's chest.

One of the guards had foolishly tried to take on Rolf. Now he paid the price as Rolf hoisted him above his head. "In the name of Rolf's family, be gone uniformed demon!" The foreigner threw the guard into two oncoming guards.

Ed was a bit apprehensive when it came to fighting, trying his best to outrun the guard chasing him. "Um guys? My mom says I can't hit people!"

Jonny sidestepped out of the way of a guard, kicking the guard in the shin. "Pretend he's a chicken!"

"Chicken!" exclaimed Ed as he embraced the guard in one of his suffocating bear hugs. The guard could practically hear his bones being reduced to dust.

"Hurry up dork!" shouted Kevin as he punch another guard in the gut.

Eddy, followed by Double D, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz, glared at red-capped boy. "Shut it bazooka chin!" The five quickly Ran across the room, entering a door on the right hand corner of the room.

Rolf swung the final guard round and round by his ankle at dizzying speeds. He finally released his victim, the guard's spine cracking against one of the decorative pillars. "There! That's the last of them, no?" He was answered by another wave of guard appearing out of the break room, each holding a gun.

"Don't worry guys," Kevin said to his friends. "They aren't gonna shoot at kids." A guard shoot a warning shot at the green-shirted boy, the bullet inches from his body. "Oh crap!" He and Rolf dodged behind a pillar as Jonny and Ed hid behind an upturned table. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy, Double D, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz stood before a large vault, a tiny computer beside it.

"As I expected, we'll need a code to get inside," said Double D as he pulled out a laptop and cables from his backpack. After plugging in the cable into his laptop and the tiny computer, he began to type away.

Eddy tapped his foot impatiently. "How long is this gonna take?"

"I'm dealing with a ten digit code Eddy, this will take me a bit of time to crack," replied Double D, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Well we don't have a bit of time!" shouted Eddy as he pushed Double D out of the way. "I need to get in now!" He pounded his fist against the laptop.

"Access enabled," said a computerized voice as a click rang out from the vault.

Sarah scowled at Eddy, folding her arms. "You got lucky."

"No, i've got skills!" replied Eddy as he heaved the giant vault door open. With a single peek inside the vault, Eddy found himself immobile, completely in awe. Inside were hundreds of boxes and cabinets, all filled with cold, hard cash.

"Look at all of 'em!" said Nazz as she shook her head in amazement. "Which one of them has the most money?"

"There's only one way to find out!" exclaimed Jimmy as he ran inside, yanking at one of the higher boxes. Although not the strongest of the kids, Jimmy shook the box free, causing it to fall on top of him. "Sarah! I got an owie!"

* * *

Back in the main lobby, the police continued to fire at the four kids, never pausing for a moment.

"Come on, there has to be something I can do to get them to stop," Kevin muttered to himself. He dug through his pockets, pulling out what looked like a small jawbreaker. "Double D gave me this to use before I ran in here. I wonder what it does?" Removing the pin, he chucked it at the guards. A large plume of powdery smoke enveloped the guards, disabling their ability to see.

"I see my smoke bomb was a success," said Double D as he and the others entered the main lobby. "I believe it's time we make our departure."

* * *

The kids sat in the back of the van, laying on either the waterbed or the shag carpeting, while Double D sat at the driver's seat, speeding away.

"This has got to be the most money I've ever seen in one place!" exclaimed Eddy as he grabbed handfuls of the green paper, rubbing it on his face as he laughed. The others inched away from him, a bit disturbed.

Ed looked out the window, his usual happy-go-lucky grin on his face. "Look at the pretty red and blue lights guys!"

"Red and blue lights?" repeated the rest of the kids. The police sirens bellowed through the area, speeding after the van.

* * *

I hope this made up for the lack of action in the last chapter. As you could probably tell, more action will come in the next chapter too. Please R&R!


	4. Catch the Kids

Ch

**Ch.4**

**Catch the Kids**

Ugh, the past few days have been more hectic for me than usual. At least summer's almost here, then I can spend more time writing…while juggling it between a job, camp, a family vacation, hanging out with friends, preparing for junior year, etc. I'll stop rambling now. Just to be safe, I don't own EEND, Scarface, or The Matrix. Please R&R!

* * *

The kids now see five police cars catching up to their getaway van as Double D continued a steady, yet not fast enough pace.

Eddy growled impatiently at his friend. "Come on Sockhead, can't this thing go faster?"

"I can," replied Double D. "But I have to obey the speed limit."

"We just robbed a bank and you're concerned about the traffic laws?" shouted Kevin. He pulled Double D out of the driver's seat. "I'll take it from here, just buckle up!"

"What seatbelts?" asked Jimmy as he looked about frantically for something to hold on to. However, he never got his answer as Kevin stamped his foot down on the pedal, causing the kids to fall over. Jimmy continued to tumble until he his the van's back doors, causing them to burst open.

If Jimmy wasn't lucky enough to grab onto one of the handles from the open door, he would have flown right into one of the cop cars or under one of them, but his life was spared for now. However, he knew he couldn't hold onto the door handle forever. "Sarah, help me!"

"I'll save you!" shouted Sarah, nearly falling over as Kevin took a sharp turn. Stepping gingerly to the door, she reached for her friend's hand. "Hurry, grab my…" The van ran over a pot hole, causing everyone in the car to bounce, resulting in Sarah losing her balance. She toppled out of the car, holding her hands in front of her face as well as shutting her eyes tightly. Several seconds past and she still didn't hit the pavement.

"I've got you baby sister!" Sarah opened one of her eyes apprehensively, seeing the ground whiz by. Upon looking upward, she could see Ed holding her by her shirt. Lifting her upward, she grabbed onto Jimmy, allowing her brother to bring the two kids to safety.

With Sarah and Jimmy sitting far away from the door, Ed stared back at the police cars, livid with anger. "You dare attack my baby sister?" He ripped the waterbed from its hinges, holding it above his head. "Away with you, satanic servants of the Netherworld!" He heaved the bed at the car closest to the van, causing the police car to veer off the road in a display of flames. The anger exited Ed's body, leaving him with his usual idiotic grin. "Cool!"

Kevin took yet another sharp turn, nearly causing the van to roll over. The cop cars continued their pursuit, with the exception of one of the car who turned too quickly, causing the car to roll off the street.

"Okay, that's two down," stated Nazz as she held onto the back of Kevin's seat. "But what about the other three cars?"

"Allow Rolf to provide the answer," replied Rolf as he dug through his pocket, producing a tenderizer mallet.

"Why do you have a hammer in your pocket?" asked Jonny.

Rolf walked to the opened back door of the van. "One never knows when meat needs to be tenderized, Jonny the wood boy." He chucked the hammer at one of the cars, causing the window to shatter. The shattered glass, combined with the pain of the mallet smashing the driver's hand, caused the cop car to veer off the road.

"Nice job Rolf!" said Eddy. "Anyone got anything else to throw?"

"I have this!" exclaimed Ed as he produced a handgun from his pocket. Everyone in the van huddled as far as they could from Ed, knowing guns and the lack of intelligence were never a good combination.

Double D was the first to speak up. "Ed, where did you get that?"

"A police officer dropped it at the bank!" Ed exclaimed proudly.

Eddy grabbed the gun from Ed's grasp, hurrying over to the passenger side window. "I've got an idea!" He climbed out of the van and climbed onto the roof, taking a few seconds to gain his balance. "You better warn me when you're gonna take a turn!" He pointed his gun at one of the two remaining cars. "Say hello to my lil' friend!" He shot three bullets at the windshield of the car, causing the driver to veer off the road and crash into a wall.

"Ha! Did you see that?" Eddy called down to his friends. "Pretty realistic imitation of Scarface too, if I do say so myself."

"Eddy duck!" shouted Double D. Eddy did as he was told in the nick of time, barely missing the large, overhanging sign.

"Aw, you're suppose to lean back in slow motion like in the Matrix!" whined Ed.

"Ed, Eddy already ripped off of one movie," explained Double D. "Two would be a bit much."

Eddy lined himself up once more, targeting the remaining cop car. He squeezed the trigger down, a bullet passing the car. Eddy fired twice more, both of which did nothing to stop the pursuing car. He pulled the trigger yet again, only for nothing to happen. "Dang it, I'm outta bullets!" he shouted, chucking the empty gun at the car. Unlike Rolf, Eddy's toss only caused the gun to bounce off the hood of the police vehicle.

"Great, what now?" growled Sarah as Eddy climbed back into the van from the window. The kids turned their attention forward as the howl of an oncoming train reached their ears.

"We take a gamble!" answered Kevin as he continued his course coming close to the tracks, as well as the train.

"Are you crazy?" spat Eddy. "This is something I'd expect Ed to do!"

The tall Ed frowned glumly. "It's really something I wanted to do."

Kevin gripped the steering wheel tighter, gritting his teeth. "Okay, here we go!" The car launched over the tracks, missing the train by a couple of feet. The police had no choice but to screech to a halt, the driver swearing angrily. The kids cheered aloud, Kevin wiping sweat from his brow as he slowed down slightly.

"We're alive!" exclaimed Jimmy. "I thought we were done for!" He looked down at his pants to see a large wet spot by his crotch. "Um…this is just sweat."

"I'll make fun of you for that later," said Eddy. "But let's find somewhere to lay low for a while."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chase scene! I was tempted to make Double D exclaimed "This is madness!" when they were gonna go over the train tracks, thus prompting Ed to exclaim the famous 300 quote, but as Double D said earlier, two movie references would be a bit much, so I went with a quote from a running gag from an episode for EENE. Please R&R!


	5. Warehouse Showdown

Ch

**Ch.5**

**Warehouse Showdown**

Yay for three day weekends! I was able to get a lot of writing done, I'm going to see Ironman tomorrow, and I got to drive on the road for the first time since getting my permit! This weekend's looking pretty good so I hope this chapter will be too. Please R&R!

* * *

Deep in Peach Creek's junkyard sat Eddy in the getaway van as he gazed at the large sacs of money, nearly drooling all over it. "If my brother's life wasn't at stake, this would be one of the best moments of my life. I'm a freakin' millionaire!"

"Eddy, please refrain from yelling!" hissed Double D as he continued to repair the van. "We're trying to not get caught, remember?"

"Whatever Sockhead," replied Eddy as he sat in the driver's seat. "Just tell me when the others come back with the grub."

Double D looked over his shoulder. "I guess that would be now."

"It took me forever, but I finally got it finished!" exclaimed Jimmy as he walked over to the van carrying a plate that contained a large chocolate cake. "I'm also a whiz at cooking…"

"Cake!" exclaimed Ed as he rammed into Jimmy, sending him flying into a pile of barb wire as well as sending the cake flying into the air. With an impressive display of lower body strength, Ed launched himself into the air, engulfing the entire cake before face-planting to the ground below. He picked up his head, giving the group a thumbs-up. "Yum!"

Sarah immediately put her brother into a headlock, nearly snapping his neck. "Ed, you fatso, that was for all of us!"

Kevin walked over to the van, placing a large jug on the ground. "I got some gasoline for the car. Hey dork, how come you aren't helping?"

"'Cause I'm the leader," replied Eddy. "And a brilliant one."

The red hat-wearing kid crossed his arms. "Right, and I'm King of France!"

"And Rolf is the Emperor of cabbage!" replied Rolf.

"You guys!" shouted Jonny as he rushed over to the group. "Look what I found in Eddy's mail!"

"Why the heck are you going through my mail?" snapped Eddy.

Jonny held up a CD. "I found another DVD!"

"But where are we gonna watch it?" asked Nazz."

"Let's use the DVD player in the van!" exclaimed Ed before taking another punch to the face from his little sister.

Eddy stared at amazement at his friend. "Oh my gosh, Ed had a good idea!" The kids hurried over to the van, where Eddy placed the DVD in the DVD player and flipped on the TV. "Wait, since when does this thing have a DVD player and a TV?"

"I forget," replied Ed.

A man in a dark cloak appeared on the screen sitting in an armchair, just like last time. "Marvelous job Eddy, simply outstanding. I didn't know you and your friends had it in you to rob a bank." He walked over to the other side of the room, where an unconscious Chris sat chained to a chair, his head hung downward.

"You're brother must be so proud of you," replied the man. He turned to Chris. "Go on Chris, say hello to your brother and his friends. Eddy's brother didn't make a reply. Instead, the man grabbed Chris's arm waving it at the screen as he did a cheap imitation of Chris's voice. "Hi Eddy! Please save me before he blows my head off!"

"He's a good ventriloquist," replied Ed."

Eddy punched his friend in the stomach. "Shut it!"

"I'm sorry you're brother's not feeling too energetic," said the man as he sat back down in his chair. "Merciless torture tends to sap the life out of you. Now then, let's get down to business, shall we? Come to the Chaplin warehouse at midnight with the money, alone, or the last thing your brother will taste is steel when I shove my gun in his mouth and pull the trigger."

"You do and I'll kill you with my bare hands!" shouted Eddy.

"He can't hear you dork!" said Kevin.

"Oh and by the way Eddy," said the man. "Remember how the first DVD exploded? Well, so does this one." The TV went blank.

Eddy's angered grimace became a mask of panic. "Oh man."

* * *

A crescent moon hung in the night sky as Eddy entered the warehouse, carrying a large briefcase. It was too dark to see anyone inside, but he knew someone was waiting for him. "Okay, I'm here so give me back my brother!"

The lights switched on, revealing Chris suspended in the middle of the room by a multitude of chains. Eddy hurried to his brother's aid, only to be stopped by a voice. "Not yet Eddy."

Eddy turned to see the man from the DVD standing nearby with a silver key in his hand. "You can't undo the lock without this. Would you like to buy it from me?"

"Fine!" snapped Eddy. "Give it to me and I'll give you the money!"

"Give me the money and then I'll give you the key," replied the man.

"I'm not giving you a penny until I get the key!" spat Eddy.

The man took out a 9mm Beretta and pointed it at Eddy's brother. "Fine, say goodbye."

"Nonononono!" Eddy said quickly. "Look, I have an idea, just put the gun down." The man slipped his gun back into his coat pocket, as well as the key.

"Okay then," began Eddy. "We'll walk over to each other and on the count of three, we'll give each other what we want."

"Sounds reasonable," replied the man. The two walked over to each other, standing inches away from each other as Eddy counted, "One…two…three!" Eddy swiftly handed the man the briefcase as the man removed a taser from his coat pocket, zapping Eddy into unconsciousness. A black eighteen wheeler pulled into the warehouse and stopped at Eddy, allowing guards to grab the unconscious boy as well as Chris.

The man walked over to the van, a smile on his face. "Looks like I came here for what I wanted. You can split the money between the lot of you, I want the boy!"

"Attack!" The guards and the man turned to see Eddy's friends run towards them, armed with an assortment of makeshift weapons.

One of the guards undid the lock on Chris's chains. "Okay, I…" Jonny swung Plank at the guard's shin. The boy went for another swing, but the guard reacted quickly. Grabbing one of the chains, he wrapped it around Jonny's neck and began to strangle the life out of him.

"Fear not Jonny the wood boy!" shouted Rolf as he swung his shovel at another guard's stomach. "Rolf shall assist you!" He swung the shovel down on the guard's hands, causing him to release Jonny. Two more guards rushed over, tackling the two kids to the ground.

Jimmy and Sarah stood back to back as they were surrounded by three guards.

"Come and get me!" shouted Jimmy as he got in a boxing stance while holding a feather duster in his right hand. "I'll flip you like an omelet!" One of the guards punched the boy in the side of the head. "Sarah! He hit me!" A guard went to grab Jimmy, but Sarah quickly came to his aid, swinging her jump rope like a whip at the man's arm. Another guard came from behind her and swept her up as another guard did the same to Jimmy.

Nazz swung her tennis racquet at one of the guards, scoring a hit in the head. Another guard grabbed her by the wrist, disarming her of her weapon, but she quickly countered with a karate chop to the neck. "Don't mess with me, I know karate!" She blocked a punch from one of the guards and kicked at her adversary. The guard grabbed her leg, swinging her around before hurling her into a pile of boxes.

Kevin rushed over to Nazz's attacker, swinging his wrench into the guard's kneecap, causing him to collapse. Another guard quickly rushed at Kevin, kicking him in the stomach.

"Awooga!" shouted Ed as he smacked one of the guards in the stomach with a baseball bat. "I shall avenge my fallen comrade!"

"Um Ed. Could lend a hand please?" asked Double D, his voice trembling with panic as he swung a walking stick like a rapier at a group of guards who began to overtake him. Ed ran at the guards, bellowing some sort of war cry, but the guards quickly dodged him, causing Ed to run head first into the wall.

"Come on, we gotta go!" shouted a guard as he got into the escape truck. The guards quickly stopped attacking the kids and sprinted into truck. One of the guards looked over at his boss, who held the unconscious Eddy. "What if the kids follow us?"

"Don't worry, they won't be able to," replied the man.

* * *

Kevin held his aching ribs. "Come on, we gotta get to the van!" The kids, while rubbing their injuries, dashed to the van, which was parked across the street.

Double D, despite his lack of endurance or athletic ability, was in front of the group. A ticking sound reached his ears, causing him to look harder at the van. His eyes went wide as he could see a bomb planted on the dashboard. "Everyone run the other way!"

"Why?" asked Sarah. The van exploded, sending the kids several yards away, falling to the hard pavement.

Double D picked his head up painfully. "That's why."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	6. Got Hope?

Ch

**Ch.6**

**Got Hope?**

I'm not gonna lie, this chapter won't be as long as my previous ones and less action-y, but it does set up the plot for the next chapter (which will be longer and action-y) so please R&R!

* * *

It wasn't until late morning until the rest of the kids were able to make it back to the cul-de-sac. Covered in various bandages, the kids sulked in Kevin's living room.

"I can't believe we robbed a bank only to lose it all and get Captain Dorkenstien captured!" groaned Kevin, wincing as he adjusted his position in his chair.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can get him back or anything," added Sarah. "Face it, Eddy's gone!"

Ed grabbed his sister and began to shake her violently. "But we can't leave Eddy! No comrade must be left behind, left, right, forward, upside-down, or any direction!"

"I know you wanna help Ed," replied Nazz as Sarah began to strangle him. "But it's not like we know where that guy took him or anything."

"I beg to differ," replied Double D. "There's still a shred of hope."

"Has sock-headed Ed boy's injuries made him delusional?" asked Rolf.

Double D took what looked like a blackberry out of his pocket. "During the battle at the warehouse, I put a homing devise on the getaway truck."

Jonny hopped out of his seat in excitement, but quickly sat back down, wincing slightly from the pain of his injuries. "Nice one Double D!"

"I guess you're not a total dork," replied Kevin. "So, can that thing tell us where Dorky is?"

The sock-headed Ed nodded. "According to this tracker, Eddy is somewhere in the outskirts of Lemon Brook."

"Then what are we waiting for?' asked Jimmy. "Let's save the day!"

Nazz put a restraining hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "We can't just go without some sort of plan. Speaking of which, does anybody have one?"

* * *

Eddy groaned slightly as his eyes gradually began to open. He tried to move, but his arms and legs had been tied to the cold table he was laying on. All he could see was the ceiling above him. "W-Where am I? Where the heck is my brother? And where's my shirt?"

The man smiled, although it couldn't be seen behind his hood. "Ah, looks like your brother's awake."

"Get away from him dammit!" shouted Eddy's brother as he struggled to free himself. "Just gimme five minutes out of these chains and I'll…"

"That wouldn't be smart a smart move," replied the man. "Unless you wish to see Eddy die!"

Eddy's eyes nearly bugged out of its sockets. "Die? I don't wanna die!"

"Hush now Eddy," said the man. "You'll stay alive as long as your brother wants you to." A large laser emerged from the ceiling, aiming itself at Eddy.

"Now then," began the man. "It's up to you Chris. Would you like to tell me the code or watch your brother suffer?"

"Code?" repeated a frantic Eddy. "What code? Chris, what's he talking about?"

Chris swore under his breath before responding. "Eddy, I promise you I'll explain everything to you after everything's over, but right now, I need you to be strong!"

Sweat trickled down Eddy's brow as he stared at the laser beam, which began to glow blue. "Bro…" A ray of electricity shot at Eddy, causing him to wail in agony. He couldn't find the strength to move or to do anything but yell in pain. After a few seconds, the ray finally ceased. Eddy breathed heavily, though every breath shot pain through his ribs.

"You sick monster!" shouted Chris. "Eddy doesn't have anything to do with this! Let him go and we can settle this alone, just you and me!"

"But I know you won't tell me if I hurt you, I've already tried that," replied the man. "But with your brother's life in danger, I know you'll be more inclined to telling me the code."

You think torturing a kid is just a part of a sick game?" spat Chris. "People like you shouldn't have the right to live!"

"Seriously, can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Eddy. "How do you know my brother? What code are you talking about? Don't I have a right to know?" The laser shot another beam of electricity at Eddy.

The man smiled as he watched Eddy howl in turmoil. "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! So many unanswered questions, but only three more chapters left! Don't worry, they'll all be answered eventually. Please R&R!


	7. Rescue Time

Ch

**Ch.7**

**Rescue Time**

Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up! Things are kinda hectic since school's almost over and my birthday is on Monday. I know the last chapter wasn't very action-y, so I hope this makes up for it! Please R&R!

* * *

Hidden in the outskirts of Lemon Brook, tucked away in the mountain side laid a base unknown to most people, but to those who knew of it, it was Base 384, a place for questioning captives by any needs necessary. However, those who worked there weren't the only ones who knew of its location.

A guard sitting at a desk in the main lobby awoke from his daydream as a buzz rang out from the door. Muttering to himself, the guard walked over to the door. "Who's there?"

"Special delivery!" shouted the man behind the door. "Direct orders from your boss!" The guard stood motionless for a moment before punching in the entry code on the computer board to his right. The door swung open, allowing a delivery man carrying a crate twice his size to enter.

"Where should I put this?" asked the delivery man.

"I'll have someone bring it right away to the boss," replied the guard. "He ordered it specifically for his 'client'.

The delivery man shuffled in place nervously. "Um…what is it?"

A wicked grin grew across the guard's face. "It's the latest thing in torture technology: The Rapeomatic! The unlucky guy strapped into this baby gets the same sensation as being butt raped by a hundred horses!"

"Guys, they're gonna do stuff to Eddy's wazoo!" shouted the delivery man to the crate. "What do we do?"

"What is this 'wazoo' the tall Ed boy speaks of?" said a voice coming from the crate.

The crate began to rock violently. "Shut it Rolf, or our cover's blown!"

"What the heck's going on?" asked the guard. The delivery man punched the guard across the face, knocking him into the desk. The crate broke open, allowing Double D, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Jonny, and Nazz to escape and stretch their legs.

"Nice going Ed!" shouted Sarah. "You gave us away! Why did we have him do the talking in the first place?"

"Does your brother bathe?" asked Kevin.

Sarah pulled a face of disgust. "Good point. Ed, you can take that stupid disguise off already!" The 'delivery man' pulled of his hat, fake mustache, and uniform, revealing Ed clad in nothing but underwear and shoes.

"Ed! You were suppose to wear clothes under that!" shouted Double D. "Never mind, just put the clothes back on!"

"Make up your mind Double D!" shouted Ed as he pulled on the shirt. While the kids were temporarily distracted. The guard, thought to be unconscious from Ed's punch, crawled over to the desk and pushed a red button. The alarm sounded through the room as a wave of guards entered the room, surrounding the kids.

"You know, we could have used that time to split up and look for Eddy instead of standing around doing nothing," noted Jimmy.

Kevin glared at Jimmy. "Did I ask for your opinion? Let's just kick some butt!"

A guard set his sights on Jonny, dashing towards the large-headed kid. Jonny went into a squat before jump upwards, head-butting the guard in the gut. Using his trusty friend Plank, he laid the finishing blow on the guard, knocking him in the head with the piece of wood.

Rolf and another guard were locked in a vicious grapple, both doing their best to throw their opponent off balance. With an extra boost of strength, Rolf lifted the guard over his head, throwing the guard headfirst into the wall.

Jimmy went on his assault on one of the guards, kicking at his shins. However, his attacks didn't have much effect, mostly due to his lack of physical strength.

"Look, are you done yet?" asked the guard as he restrained a yawn. "There's no way you can…" Jimmy shot his leg into the guard's crotch, causing the guard to fall to the ground in agony. The young boy was soon upon him, biting his head with his disfigured teeth.

One of the guards snickered as he stood before Sarah. "My mom taught me not to hit girls. Why don't you go home and play with your dollies?" Before he could say another word, Sarah launched herself at him, clawing at his face.

Nazz ducked a punch from a guard and grabbed his arm. Giving it a sharp twist, she pulled him towards herself. She jumped into the air, performing a scissor kick to the head.

A guard launched a kick at Kevin, who grabbed the guard's leg and pushed him on his back. Kevin jumped on top of him, striking him in the face with repeated blow to the face.

Taking both of his open hands, Ed struck one of the guards in the head, stunning him momentarily. Taking this to his advantage, Ed grabbed the guard by the shirt collar. "Belly flop!" Jumping into the air, Ed landed on top of the guard, both breaking though the desk as they fell on top of it.

"Please, no need to be so hasty," said Double D as he backed away slowly from the guard approaching him. "I believe we can find a better alternative instead of fighting!" Double D's back bumped into the bookshelf, knocking a think book to the ground. Picking it up in the nick of time, Double D blocked the punch from the guard. Swinging the book, Eddy knocked the guard out cold.

"Well, books have always been my friend," replied Double D as he put the book in its correct space on the book shelf. "I hope he learned his lesson!"

"Quit muttering to yourself dork!" shouted Kevin. "Let's get out of this lobby and look for Chris and his dork brother!"

* * *

Eddy continued to pant heavily as the man switched the electricity ray off for about the fiftieth time. His torturer couldn't help but yawn in boredom. "This whole electricity torture is getting a bit stale and since the rapeomatic hasn't come in yet, I guess I'll just end it here." He turned to Chris as he pushed a lever upward and pressed a button. "I've raised the ray's power to max. Your brother'll surely die if he gets hit by it. Tell me the code and I'll spare his life."

"You lousy piece of crap!" shouted Chris. "You wouldn't!"

The man watched as the ray's power began to rise steadily, already at thirty-five percent. "I can and I will!"

"What's this code thing?" asked Eddy. "What the heck is it and what's so important about it?" However, neither his brother or the man replied as they continued to stare each other down. Eddy began to squirm with fear as the ray pushed past eighty percent. "Lemme out of this thing! I wanna get off!"

"Let him out or you'll regret ever being born!" spat Chris.

His captive merely smiled wickedly. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the hum of the ray. Oh look, it's already past ninety percent!"

Tears began to roll down Eddy's cheeks. "Bro, I'm scared! I don't wanna die!" The ray began to vibrate violently as it neared its finishing point. Eddy shut his eyes tightly. "Big brother help me!"

"Stop the ray!" shouted Chris. "I'll tell you the code, just turn that damn thing off!" The man pressed two buttons and lowered the lever. The table Eddy was lying on tilted upwards and his restraints unlocked, allowing Eddy to fall to the floor. He was so weak from the electricity, he couldn't even stand.

The man walked over to Chris, grabbing the captive by the chin and tilting his head upwards. Chris retaliated by spitting in the man's face. The man wiped the spit off of his face before striking Chris across the face. "We had a deal, remember?" The door busted open, causing Chris and the man to turn their attention to the doorway. Ed rushed at the man, ramming his foe out of the way.

"We're not letting you get away with what you've done!" shouted Nazz.

Jonny nodded in agreement. "Get ready for a butt-whopping!"

"Oh look, little Eddy's friends came back for him," sneered the man. "I guess he's too weak to do things on his own."

"Shut up you big bully!" shouted Jimmy. "With teamwork, we can accomplish anything we put our minds to! Friendship is what makes the world go round!"

"Ugh, I feel like I'm watching Barney," Kevin muttered to himself.

Oblivious to Kevin's words, Jimmy continued his speech. "In fact, friendship is so powerful, it's stronger than Chuck Norris!"

Ed slapped Jimmy across the face. "Blasphemy!"

"Say what you will, nothing will stop me from getting what I want!" shouted the man as he pulled a remote control from his pocket. Pressing the button, he was lowered into a pit.

"He's getting away!" shouted Ed.

"Wow, nothing gets past you big brother," Sarah remarked sarcastically.

The ground began to shake violently, causing some of the kids to fall to the ground. With the whining of machinery ringing through the air, the man's voice broke through the pandemonium. "On the contrary my dear, I'm right here!" An enormous mechanic reptile, piloted by the man, burst though the floor, unleashing an unearthly cry.

Chris limped over to the group, who continued to stare in fear at the deadly machine. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As you can probably guess, the final battle will be in the next chapter (that won't be the last chapter). Please R&R!


	8. Mecha Reptile Rumble

Ch

**Ch.8**

**Mecha-Reptile Rumble**

Sorry about the late chapter! My internet is messed up for some reason. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

The steel reptile unleashed an ear-splitting howl, causing the kids to take a few steps back in fear. They had numbers on their side, but even twice their number would have difficulty taking down such a creature.

"So…any bright ideas?" asked Kevin as sweat trickled down his face.

"We must conjure up the Neo Mongoose of the sixth dimension!" shouted Ed.

"Or we could scream," suggested Jimmy as his teeth chattered unceasingly. The decision was unanimous as the kids gathered together, huddling close together as cannons popped out of the palms of the reptile. "Aaaauuuuugggghhhh!"

Nazz stopped shrieking long enough to ask, "Hey, what's that humming noise?" A large beam of electricity shot at the reptile, causing it to bellow in agony. It swayed off balance, trying to regain its composure.

Chris stepped away from the electricity laser, signaling to the kids as he opened the door next to him. "Quick, in here! He'll be back for us before long!" Not wanting to stay in the room with such a deadly machine, the kids quickly ran through the doorway.

"Wait a minute," said Double D as he looked around the room. "Where's Eddy?"

His eyes finally got view of Eddy, who was still face down on the floor. "Can't…move." Ed quickly swept up his friend, running through the door before Chris shut it tight.

* * *

Chris opened yet another door, allowing him and the others to enter a large, high-ceiling room with an array of platforms and stairs, not to mention a multitude of weapons. "Okay, everyone take a laser gun and a plasma sword. I'm sure he'll be back any minute now."

Ed quickly unsheathed his laser sword. "Hahaha, let the force be with you."

"Please fantasize about Star Wars some other time Ed," said Double D. "We've got things to take care of at the moment."

As the words left his mouth, the metallic reptile burst through the wall, stopping at the center on the room. "Nice try Chris, but it'll take more than electricity to stop me."

"Okay, here's the plan," said Chris, not taking a moment to look away from the monster. "Jonny and Rolf, go for the arms, Kevin and Nazz, you've got the legs, Jimmy and Sarah can take the tail, and Ed and Double D, the torso is all yours."

"What about you and Eddy?" asked Jonny.

"Eddy's in no shape to battle," replied Chris. "As for me, I'm going for the head! Let's go!" The kids broke into their groups, heading for their assigned parts.

Jonny quickly ascended the stairs on the right side of the room, unsheathing his plasma sword. "Wish me luck Plank!" He jumped off the railing, digging his sword into the reptile's hand. The reptile gave a quick yelp of pain before flicking his hand forcefully, swinging Jonny to the ground.

Rolf wasn't having much luck either. As soon as he got to the top of the stairs, he immediately unleashed a barrage of laser bullets at the monster's left arm. The mechanic reptile simply aimed its claws at Rolf, a laser shooting out of each of its five claws. Three missed their mark, but one struck Rolf in the kneecap while the other got him in the shoulder, causing him to lose his grip on the gun. With Rolf unarmed, the monster swept its claw at the foreigner, sending him flying into a row of steel crates.

Sarah scowled at the reptile's motionless tail distastefully. "What's so special about the tail anyway? Does it fart fire?" The tail quickly went into action swishing back and forth like a deadly serpent.

"Don't worry Sarah," said Jimmy as he aimed his laser gun at the tail. "I'll save you!" However, he wasn't aware of the strong recoil the gun possessed. Not only did he miss his target, the gun whacked him in the head, knocking him out.

The tail immediately set its sights on the girl, swiping at her feet. However, she quickly jumped in the air, dodging it. "It's just like jump rope!" The process repeated three times after that, each one ending with Sarah jumping over the tail. On the fourth try, the tail swiped at Sarah, causing Sarah to jump, however, its target was her head, knocking her into the air.

Ed ceased his shooting long enough to notice the figure flying towards him. He quickly caught his sister, falling on his rump in the process. His blood boiled with rage as he rested his unconscious sister in the corner by Eddy. "Evil lab experiment, you shall rust in the junkyard of Satan!" He continued to unleash a flurry of lasers, but to no avail.

"I don't think that's gonna work Ed!" shouted Ed. "We have to use something else!" Ed dropped his gun, rushing over to the group of steel crates. Taking one near the unconscious Rolf, he chucked it at the reptile's torso, causing the monster to double over in pain. Ed smiled proudly to himself before throwing another crate at his foe, This time, the monster smacked the crate back at Ed, the crate simply bouncing off the boy's head.

Double D watched his friend a few moments before calling out," Ed, are you alright?" Ed simply stood still, a blank expression on his face. "Ed, speak to me!"

After a few more seconds, a smile spread across Ed's face. "Ow." He toppled over, slipping out of consciousness.

"Oh that does it!" growled Double D. "I don't appreciate bullies who harm my friends!" He unsheathed his plasma sword while holding the charge button on his laser gun. "Oh dear, I can't believe I've actually considered such a risky maneuver!" Instead of pointing the gun at the beast, he pointed it at the ground behind him. Double D finally shot at the ground, the powered blast shooting him at the monster. However, while in the air, Double D knew something was wrong. "It seems I've made a miscalculation! I'm not gonna make it!" He chucked his sword at the reptile's head before plummeting to the ground.

Jumping from the highest balcony, Chris grabbed Double D's sword. Using his sword as well, he landed on the dragon's head and began to slash at it. It was going to take more than a few strikes to chip away the armor.

Meanwhile, back at the bottom of the reptile, Nazz continued to dig her plasma sword into the monster's foot, but the monster kept on swinging and bucking perpetually, making it difficult for her to keep her grip.

Kevin gritted his teeth in frustration, rushing over to Eddy. "Hey dork! Get up and help already!"

Eddy could only mutter a couple words. "Too…numb."

"Do you think I care?" shouted Kevin as he grabbed Eddy by his shirt collar. "We're risking our butts to save you and we're getting thrashed! Even Dork and Double Dork took it hard!"

"Kevin, are you gonna help me or what?" shouted Nazz. With one final swing, she flung off the reptile's foot, her head banging against the staircase.

However, her plea fell upon deaf ears as Kevin continued to lecture Eddy, pointing up at the head of the beast. "You're brother's doing his best up there while you just sit here and do nothing!" He threw Eddy back on the ground, turning away from him. "I may be an only child, but I can tell you're the worst brother ever!"

Eddy suddenly rose to his feet, grabbing Kevin by the shoulder and turning him around. "Shut up Kevin!" He delivered a right hook to Kevin's jaw, knocking him to the floor. Eddy's anger quickly wore off upon realizing he was standing. "The electricity must have worn off or something! I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Kev!" Kevin never got to hear that thank you since Eddy's punch knocked him out cold.

Ed slowly rose to his feet, his usual goofy grin on his face. "Eddy, you can move!"

"You're darn right I can!" exclaimed Eddy as he grabbed Kevin's laser gun. "I gotta get to my bro pronto!"

"You got it Eddy!" exclaimed Ed as he grabbed Eddy, taking a few steps back before rushing forward, flinging Eddy upward.

Chris had done good work on the monster's head, chipping away most of the armor blocking the central core. All he needed was a couple more swings and the reptilian machine would be destroyed. Suddenly, the head bucked upward, flinging Chris into the air. The reptile tilted its head back, opening its mouth as it awaited its meal.

"I'm coming bro!" shouted Eddy is he flew through the air, showering the machine's head with lasers. The barrage broke the last of the armor blocking the core as Eddy flew out of range. The reptile through its head forward, putting it in perfect range for Eddy's brother. Throwing both of his plasma swords at the beast, they pieced the core, causing several small explosions in the machine's head.

Chris grabbed Eddy in midair, holding him close. "I think the landing's gonna be a bit rough!" The two landed in the pile of steel crates as the metallic reptilian toppled over, out of commission. The kids, who had regained consciousness, hurried over to Eddy and Chris.

"Are you two alright?' asked Double D as he helped Eddy out of the pile.

"I think I'll live," replied Eddy as he wiped blood off his chin. "What about you Chris?"

Chris shoved forcefully on his shoulder, snapping it back into place. "I'm good. Thanks for helping me Pipsqueak."

"It was nothing, replied Eddy, not even minding being called by his pet name. "But I owe Ed a lot too."

"What did he do?' asked Kevin. "I was the one who gave you the pep talk!"

Ed stood casually by a nearby control system. "Aw, it was a piece of cake." Leaning back, his back pushed a red button.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated," said a robotic voice over the speaker. "Self-destruct in ten minutes."

The rest of the kids simply stood with looks of disbelief on their faces while Ed backed away nervously. "Oops, um…sorry."

* * *

Way to go big Ed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If I can get the internet to work, I'll try putting the final chapter up on Monday. Please R&R!


	9. Ten Minutes

Ch

**Ch.9**

**Ten Minutes**

Welcome to the final chapter of this fic. I had no idea this fic would do so well and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Hopefully this chapter will clear up any other questions that needed to be answered. Please R&R!

* * *

Double D was doing his best to yank Eddy off of Ed, but Eddy's grip around Ed's throat was much too strong. "Gentlemen, we don't have time for this!"

"Yeah, we need to get outta here!" shouted Jonny as he hurried over to the door. He put all of his weight against the door, but the door wouldn't budge. "I-It's stuck!"

"Don't waste your energy," said Chris. Those doors can withstand practically anything. Besides, I've already got a plan in motion. My comrades are already on their way here to pick us up, we just need to get to the roof."

"But we can't get to the roof if we can't open the door," noted Sarah.

Kevin picked up a laser gun from the ground and aimed it at the door. "Stand back!" He unleashed a barrage of laser bullets at the door, but it didn't seem to do any damage.

"He's got the right idea," said Double D. "Everyone grab a laser gun!" The kids did as they were told, grabbing the first laser gun they saw and firing it at the door.

"Aim your fire in the same area as everyone else!" added Double D over the roar of the laser beams. "Go for the center!" Everyone redirected their shots to the middle of the door, but no matter how much they fired at the door, it didn't seem to make a difference.

"Everyone hold your fire!" shouted Double D as he picked up a plasma sword and handed it to Ed. "Strike the door at the center where we were firing, hurry!" Ed dashed headfirst into the door, smashing a giant gap into it.

Sarah ran up to the stuck Ed and delivered a sharp kick to the butt. "You're supposed to use your sword stupid!"

"Well, at least we can get out now," said Nazz as Kevin and Rolf pushed Ed out of the gap. "Double D, how much time do we have left?"

"Approximately seven minutes, give or take a few seconds," replied Double D as he stepped though the hole.

Jonny rushed over to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly. "The elevator won't work!"

"You can fix it, right Double D?" asked Jimmy.

"Um…I'll need a few minutes," answered Double D.

"We don't have a few minutes!" shouted Eddy.

Rolf hurried over to the stairs. "Forget about the ascending portal dohicky! Follow Rolf!"

Chris shook his head at the foreign kid. "There's no way we'll have time! This place has well over a hundred floors!" He walked over to a nearby touch-screen computer and began typing several commands. After about thirty seconds or so, he began to run up the stairs. "We need to go up fifteen floors, follow me!"

* * *

The kids panted heavily as they busted into the first door to their left after dashing up fifteen floors.

Kevin wiped sweat from his brow as he turned to Double D. "Okay, how much time now?"

"Less than three minutes!" replied Double D. "Chris, why on earth did you lead us here?"

Chris opened up a steel locker and grinned as he showed them what was inside. "Jet packs!"

The kids cheered happily as they each grabbed on, but Double D began to shake nervously as he read the label on the steel locker. "Warning: These Jetpacks are still highly experimental and use of one over sixty seconds will cause the jetpack to explode!"

"But I don't wanna die!" whined Jimmy. "I'm too young and handsome!"

"You're not gonna die," Chris told him reassuringly. "'Cause Ed's gonna lead us out of here!"

"Have you lost your mind?" shouted Kevin.

Sarah stepped in front of Kevin, her hands on her hips. "Well, my brother's got the thickest skull out of all of us and we gotta use something to break through the ceiling!"

Double D nodded in agreement. "But we need to hurry! We have ninety seconds left!"

Ed saluted to Double D. "Okey Dokie Smokey!" He flipped the switch on his jetpack, turning it on. "Up, up, and away!" He shot into the air, smashing away everything in his path. All sorts of shrapnel flew as he broke through the multitude of ceilings until him and his friends were finally at the roof.

"Haha, that tickled!" laughed Ed as he rubbed his blood-stained head. The jetpacks began to glow bright red.

"Everyone get rid of the jet packs!" shouted Eddy. "Toss them!" Everyone threw their jetpacks off the roof, resulting in a fiery explosion a couple seconds later.

Double D sighed with relief, but upon looking as his watch, he resorted back to panic. "We have twenty seconds left! Where's that helicopter?"

"Did someone call for a helicopter?" The kids looked up to see an aircraft which looked like some sort of hybrid between a fighter jet and a typical airplane. A ladder dropped from the open door. "Hurry up and climb!" The kids quickly scrambled up the ladder as the plane began to fly away from the building.

Chris held on to the bottom of the ladder, counting to himself as he watched the building. "Three, two, one…" The build erupted into a cloud of fiery smoke, engulfing the area in heated darkness.

Ed watched in amazement, a wide grin on his face. "Cool!"

* * *

The kids sat on the floor of the plane, utterly exhausted from their ordeal.

"You guys okay?' asked Chris.

"Just a few cuts and bruises," replied Kevin. "We'll live."

Chris motioned towards a door in the back of the plane. "Come on, follow me." The kids followed him through the door where a large jacuzzi sat bubbling with warm water. "Hop in."

Double D's eyes nearly bugged out of his eyes. "What? All of us naked at once?"

"Who said anything about getting naked?" asked Chris. "Keep your clothes on. Jeez, what a dirty mind you have!"

Jonny hurled himself into the jacuzzi, giggling happily. He looked over at his arm where his cut began to disappear until it the wound was completely gone. "This water healed my injury!" The rest of the kids hopped in, allowing the water to heal them

Eddy turned to his brother. "Okay, I've been blackmailed, kidnapped, tortured, and almost blown up several times. I think I deserve to know what the heck's going on here!"

"Okay, you win, just settle down," replied Chris. "I'll tell you the whole story." The kids gathered around him, eager to hear his tale. "It started back when I first entered college. Me, being the clever yet lazy guy I am, didn't want to do my homework, so I developed an underground homework ring. The day of graduation, a man approached me and showed me a video tape that showed me building the homework ring. I thought he was gonna expose me and get me expelled, but instead, he offered me a job to work as a spy for the government."

"So, you never moved to Prague with your roommate?" asked Eddy.

Chris shook his head. "Sorry Eddy, but it's not like I could tell mom and dad that I'm a spy, but seriously, you can't either, okay?"

Eddy nodded vigorously. "Yeah, of course not!"

The pilot entered the room. "Chris, we've arrived at the drop off point."

"Well, this is where you guys get off," said Chris. "I'll walk you out. He ushered the kids off the plane and onto the grassy ground of the woods near the junkyard.

Eddy turned to his brother. "Bro, am I ever gonna see you again?"

Chris grinned at his younger brother. "You might. Look, I've got something for you." He handed his brother a small box. "You take of this, okay?"

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Eddy.

"Good to know," replied Chris as he patted Eddy on the head. He turned around, walking back to the plane. "Catch you later pipsqueak." The kids continued to watch as the plane rose into the air before flying off.

Kevin nudged Nazz and pointed at Eddy. Check it out, he's crying!"

Nazz punched Kevin in the shoulder, scowling at him. "Shut up Kevin!"

Ed nearly tackled Eddy as he rushed over to him. "What's in the box Eddy?"

"Yeah, open it!" exclaimed Jonny. "I'm dying to know what's in it!"

Eddy wiped tears from his eyes. "Okay, jeez!" He removed the top of the box, causing a bright light to engulf them.

* * *

Chris removed his vibrating cell phone from his pocket and opened it. "What's up Zeke?"

"Did you give your brother the package?" asked Zeke.

"He just opened it," answered Chris. "The past thirty-two hours have been erased from their memories and replaced with new ones. You modified my brother's new memory, right?"

Zeke nodded. "Yep, as far as he knows, you came home for a surprise visit and the two of you had the best day ever. Speaking of Eddy, you're not mad at me for the whole kidnapping and torturing thing, are you?"

A dangerous grin played across Chris's face. "Well, his wounds are healed and his memory of it is gone, so I guess so, but you still owe me big time!"

"Fine, I'll think of something,' replied Zeke. "So, how do you think they did?"

Chris shrugged. "Not bad. Some did better than others, but they all have potential."

"Future spy material?' questioned Zeke.

"I dunno," answered Chris. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Only time will tell."

* * *

That's the end folks! I hope everyone enjoyed the fic! Please R&R!


End file.
